


Encroach

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Stephen Strange, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 霜奇pwpwarning:SM成分，主要是捆绑…有放置普雷前情 :奇被施了魔法，从一个alpha变成了omega…然后基以热潮期为由把他关了起来…(不是强制！当作小情侣之间的情趣吧！)
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 15





	Encroach

**Author's Note:**

> 警告见summary
> 
> 纯pwp
> 
> 但我好喜欢搞奇异啊！
> 
> 这篇真的有点混邪x

“当omega的感觉怎么样？”洛基品了一口红茶，似乎是在问他今天的午餐怎么样。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇感到无法呼吸。黑色的捆绳固定着他的关节处，将他不情愿的身体完全打开，手臂和脚踝连接在一起，那样子像极了他红着脸掰开自己的下半身。束缚未曾停止，洛基将他缚得全身紧绷才能勉强喘气，绳索极其情色地环过小腿或躯干上紧致的肌肉，在汗水淋漓的颈部绕上三圈，在锁骨处扣上一个锁扣。  
被禁锢者堪堪白了洛基一眼。他的Alpha恋人毫不客气地接下斯蒂芬的控诉，却置之不理。

“你想听我跟你讲述至尊法师今天的工作么？或者说作为代理者我十分乐意向你讨教，”洛基语气上扬，怜爱地扳过他的下巴，化身成另一个奇异博士的样子。“所有的要领，你肯定已经烂熟于心了，不是么，亲爱的斯蒂芬。”

“我真难想象，你是如此日复一日地重复这样枯燥危险乏味的工作，以至于它消磨了你内心的趣味和好奇心，对吗？”

洛基变回原身，手落在斯特兰奇的胸膛上，抚摸着绳结，扯起绳子品味他身上的几分红痕再让绳子抽回予他疼和热。

“洛基……”斯蒂芬吐出带热度的呼吸，整个身子颤栗着。这样的状态已经持续太久，洛基把他放在这，变着花样玩弄他折磨他。整个房间甚至没有一把物理意义的锁，斯蒂芬可以随意进出，但是他不能，至少不能在发情期。

“不过既然你已经从Alpha变成了omega，”洛基俯身吻了一下法师胸前挺立着的乳头。“现在正是休息享乐的大好时光…”

“把我变回去…你知道怎么破解那个诅咒……”斯蒂芬喘息着发出毫无作用的命令。

“这你要去问把你变成这样的罪魁祸首——那个已经下地狱的半魔精灵了。天啊，但是你的热潮期不允许你这样，对吗？”洛基装腔作势地观赏着一波新的热潮袭击他原本强势的伴侣。

淡茶味进而浓郁，从后穴溢出来的液体早已经浸湿了医生身上最后一块布料，肿胀的前端无处释放，他原本念咒语的嘴除了呻吟与喘息外什么都说不出来，他吞下浑浊的空气，却总觉得不足够，不足以填满炽热的胸肺，他想要更多，舌尖情不自禁探出捕捉着空气中一丝一毫Alpha的信息素，却立刻又被湿漉漉的双唇捕获回去。

洛基十分善于诱导。明明是曾经接触就会生理性反胃的信息素，斯蒂芬现在却无比地渴望贪恋…

真正的Alpha以吻撬开他咬紧的牙齿，汗水早已濡湿了发梢和胡须，高热的口腔里满溢出黏稠的欲望，他们的舌头急不可耐地纠缠在一起，洛基的味道席卷过神经。洛基的味道是不容品尝的，那过于纯粹，更像是某种化学药剂，他远远地被他的香味诱惑，靠近后才意识到其中让人上瘾的毒性…陌生的感觉自热吻四散开来，浓烈的芳香味冲进鼻腔，让目光无法聚集，斯特兰奇仿佛从未如此热切到抛弃理智和他亲吻，涎液不自觉地淌下来。

洛基灵活刁钻的银舌头轻易掌控了主导，他坏心眼地作出离开的姿态，法师的舌尖就舍命般挽留他；洛基奖励似的给予他信息素，却只会让法师的脖颈涨红更多。  
热潮被触碰点燃，洛基退回到他的单人座上，而斯蒂芬伸着脖颈渴求着，无暇顾及自己身上凌乱的一切。

这样被绑起来已经过去多久了？斯蒂芬实在记不清，洛基算准了他的热潮规律，每一次瘙痒般的触摸和撩拨总是卡在两波热潮之间，持续的兴奋让omega原本精明的脑子烧得混沌，他只想让这一切尽快结束。

激素与狂乱地分泌奔涌，与每一个受体苟合，蓬发的爱欲超出了精神能控制的边缘，欲望满溢，沿着边缘坠落。斯蒂芬感觉绳子已经被汗水浸湿，轻轻的颤抖让粗糙的绳子摩擦腿根，染上绯红的皮肤昭示着主人有多么热切。

他低声辱骂洛基是个疯子，是个占有欲高上天的变态，却无法否认自己的身体有多爱他。

“这不讽刺么，亲爱的斯蒂芬？”

“你会容许其他人注视着你看你每一次情难自禁地玩弄自己直到高潮吗？”洛基的每一句话都涌进脑海，和发情的渴望糅合在一起，“还是说你想要别人，甚至更多Alpha的性器轮流填满你，让至尊法师堕落为情欲的魔鬼？”

“你是否有一个作为omega的自知之明？用这样下流的姿态来诱惑你曾经的敌人，你现在的爱人，你是不是渴望我刺进你omega的生殖腔，让你的子宫膨胀打开，接受神的孕种？”

“…不……不…”斯蒂芬摇摇头，他向欲望屈膝，锁扣锁住他的喉结，他挣扎着吐露出所想，“我想要你…填满我……”

“瞧瞧，你已经完全成为一个成熟的omega，”洛基打了个响指，绳索却并未消失。

“请放心，我会亲手解开你。”

斯蒂芬按捺不住地高声呻吟出来。

颈部的锁扣率先被打开，洛基顺着绳索去吻粉红色的勒痕。  
“我有没有告诉过你，现在你比以往任何一次都要甜蜜…Doctor.”  
斯蒂芬扬起头颅，紧束的地方被缓缓释放解脱，在洛基的触摸下肿痛起来，热度在红痕处聚集，火辣辣的麻痒感在皮肤底下流窜。高高低低的喘息回响着，他清晰地感受到洛基触碰他的侧腰，背肌，小腿，膝窝…他用舌尖舔舐乳首，暗绿的眼睛扬起来看他，斯蒂芬同他对视，情欲从目光中传递，电流在乳尖的神经末梢炸开，所有属于Alpha已退化的部分都再度被激活，超过的快感挤压着胸腔。倾泻而出的情欲让肌肉痉挛起来，洛基将他的身体铺展开去，用手指和舌尖描摹这种全新的感受…

直到最后一寸捆绳也被扯开褪去，斯蒂芬已经无力地瘫软在床上，软成一滩潮热的浆水，像是枝头甜美的浆果坠地之后的残骸，洛基是俯在他的身边攫取他的汁液，他完全占有这天降的美味。  
洛基抬起他的小腿，呼吸落在omega的两腿之间。斯蒂芬难捱地睁开眼睛，眼睛里的水光浸了些许情欲的红。

“please……”  
他弱下声音哀求着，忍耐着濒临爆发的欲望，他和洛基凑的很近，爱和欲的具象似乎隔在他们之间，挤压肋骨和胸腔，他越是渴望，越得不到。  
洛基正是这样残忍地对待他，将他完全打开，只差最后一步，仗着人类法师没有力气便要偷偷离开，用恢复体力的魔法让他昏睡过去，然后第二天，继续这种羞耻的调教，用甜蜜的情欲囚禁他，让爱情的糖浆裹住他。

久而久之他将不再是Alpha，而是一个心甘情愿独属于邪神的omega。

脱水的手攥着他的袖口，仙宫的绸缎染上汗水。  
斯蒂芬说不出话，只是喃喃他的名字。  
洛基扯下他最后一层遮蔽，胀痛的性器立刻跳了出来，斯蒂芬的手指攥着床单打颤，洛基不会允许他触碰自己的。一声呜咽从喉咙中迸发，洛基让他抬起身体，纤长的手指用力按压过根部和会阴，随后来到穴口边缘，汁水源源不断地涌出，三两下沾湿了洛基的指尖。  
“你湿透了，可爱的omega啊，或许我们再也不用回到那个需要三十分钟扩张的时候了。”洛基向深处探去。软肉立刻缠上来，欲求不满地发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
斯蒂芬当然想反驳他，但没有这个精力，光是洛基的手指就足以让他达到一次绝顶的高潮，但这远远不够，omega需要的是Alpha，Alpha的阴茎，信息素和标记，火辣的标记会让原始的交合攀上至高无上的顶峰。  
洛基在粉红色的穴肉之间摩挲着按摩敏感处，按住法师疯狂颤抖的臀部和肩膀，肆意蔓延的信息素让房间湿润得像是雨林，一对奇异的伴侣在阔叶树下交缠，毒蛇在他们身前欢愉地吐息，蝴蝶因为热量而煽动翅膀。  
斯蒂芬轻而易举地高潮了，性器抖动着射到自己的锁骨上，气喘吁吁，但这对发情期的omega来说可仅仅是一个开始。  
洛基探到他的颈后，啃咬那一小块包裹着腺体的皮肤，斯蒂芬渴望他咬破它，用他可爱的虎牙将那浓烈的信息素注入他的身体，中和无解的情欲。  
洛基太了解他的心思，他完全读懂法师的情欲，在性爱里将他玩弄于股掌之中。啃噬从后颈转移到耳后，汗水里溶解了他的淡茶味，洛基将四溢的一切通通收回。耳朵上细小的神经和血管被描摹，娇嫩的软骨因为快感不住发热，洛基轻轻摩擦着，随后在他的耳廓上留下一个重重的、三颗牙齿的牙印。  
斯蒂芬吃痛地抱怨洛基，洛基沾了些血迹，抹在他的胸前，毫不犹豫地刺破他的腺体。  
突如其来的标记让斯蒂芬再度高潮了，他的身体生理本能般弓起又重重落下，仿佛被人抽去了所有力气，只能感觉到洛基回荡在自己的身体里，与那抵在他腿间的炽热物件。

斯蒂芬睁开眼睛，目光殷切。曾经他们在一起的每一次进入都是疼痛和疯狂的碰撞，而这次，是纯粹的欲求，是占有和被占有。  
洛基最后一次满意地聆听法师的乞求，只要他念自己的名字，他也会毫不吝啬地满足他，恩赏他世间最让人陶醉的性爱快感。  
“众神啊……”洛基喟叹着深埋进omega体内，“你品尝过一个omega处子的滋味吗，”洛基深顶一下，斯蒂芬只能抓住床单承受快感，姿态与被捆绑时无异。  
“紧致，湿润，充满活力……”  
他的淫液落个不停，眼泪噙在眼眶又被咽下，循环往复。“你真该尝尝你自己…”  
洛基向深处撞到生殖腔，一个最致命的快感开关。

斯蒂芬没想到自己会拥有子宫或者受孕能力，陌生的声音从自己的嗓子里涌出，甜言蜜语淫词浪调充斥着脑海。  
“你喜欢这样，对吗？”  
斯蒂芬忽然被顶撞得恍惚，洛基的侵略和占领未曾停歇，乳尖莫名肿胀，身体里流出热液，所有洛基落下的记号都燃烧起来。  
“你喜欢我侵犯你柔软的内里，毫无反抗的余地……”洛基大幅度地开合，半凶狠半温柔地说着他的伴侣早已经听不进去的言语。  
“甚至于让我在你的体内成结射精…至尊法师会怀上我的子嗣…为他哺乳…成为他唯一的omega母亲……”  
胸前的红樱禁不起触碰，先前捆绑的勒痕之上被覆盖上新的指印和吻痕，焕发活力的神经中枢疯狂加载漫溢的快感，绝美的性爱让人意乱情迷，性器随着频率而晃动着，前端的液体把小腹弄得乱七八糟…不，他早已经……  
诡异的幸福感顺着洛基所说的话而攀升。他抓住洛基的后背拥抱他，哭喘着想把他塞进自己的胸膛里。隐秘的小口被冲撞着打开，容纳进狠厉进攻的头部，甚至恋恋不舍地挽留。洛基含住omega的耳垂，呻吟声通过骨传导击打着鼓膜。

“…Loki.”斯蒂芬感到混乱，唯一可以确认的是，这一刻洛基现在是他的Alpha。

眼前的噪点开始闪光，他从云端坠落而下，洛基的性器在最深处膨胀开来，卡在一个亲密暧昧的位置，Alpha的浓稠填充满了下腹…前所未有的充实感让高潮的余韵更加悠长，膨大的结让乱动的人吃到苦头，洛基把他按回原位，直直钉在自己的性器上，穴口痉挛着吮吸，法师颤抖着声线，绵长地喘息。  
洛基的长发坠在鼻尖，斯蒂芬深吸着他的信息素。  
“发情期还是当omega，怎么样？”洛基堵住他的唇，手掌抚在法师的腹部，清晰的羞耻感快要吞没他。  
斯蒂芬挡住眼睛，烛光异常晃眼，洛基从不予他否认的机会。一股新的热潮由内自外，斯蒂芬侧卧着任洛基摆布，头埋在枕间，只是露出那只刻着他情人深红色齿印的耳朵。

他悄然无声地回答他，洛基吻了吻他，再度烙下一个标记。

**Author's Note:**

> 好可爱的奇异……


End file.
